


A Girl Worth Fighting With

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, F/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The heroes are shoved into the iconic tale of a warrior saving her country. They try to survive war while finding a way out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Disney/MCU fusion. This is the final tale for 2018.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Bobbi rest together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. BlS&J will be updated next.

**_Lance and Bobbi's chambers, the palace, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

Lance and Bobbi had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Finally, a day off." Lance was saying.

"I know. I love it," Bobbi sighed.

"Let's just sleep for awhile." Lance suggested. Lance and Bobbi kissed before resting.

* * *

**_den, the palace;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers had bonding time. They watched an Action movie; Star Wars: The Last Jedi. They loved the movie. They laughed and cried at certain parts. When the ending credits rolled, they discussed the movie. 

"I can't wait for the next part!" Pietro exclaimed.

"In the meantime, Han Solo is coming out on May 25." Sam pointed out.

"We'll have to go and watch that one then." Pietro replied.

* * *

**_vague location in another realm,_ **

Lorelei was in her hideout. She had just moved bases and was unpacking. She took a break to watch SHIELD. Seeing them going around their day made her angry. She wanted revenge. But how? Only her spell had any impact, so maybe she could reuse it. 

She went to her bookshelf and pulled down her spell book. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at a certain page. She took a deep breath and cast the spell. Purple smoke rose and swirled through the air...


	2. Crusade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army has to plan an attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.  
> Mulan isn't exactly my favorite movie, so I haven't watched it in a long while. If I got the songs out of order, I apologize.

Sleipnir and Fenrir woke up in the library. They were confused and didn't know what was going on.

"Cue cards? What?" Sleipnir was confused.

"It's not Hela's doing, but someone made us narrators." Fenrir replied. They were exasperated and tired.

"Let's get this over with." Sleipnir declared.

* * *

**_Hun army camp;_ **

Shan Yu and Chi-Fu met in the General's tent. They stared hard at the map.

"What are we going to do exactly? Leading a crusade is much different than going to battle." Shan Yu wanted to know.

"A crusade is more calculated, yes, but battle is unavoidable." Chi-Fu responded. They kept throwing ideas in the air and working through them. If they were not careful. they could be sending a whole army to their deaths.

* * *

**_the palace, Anicent China;_ **

Li Shang had an audience with the Emperor of China. The emperor was smiling and listening carefully, easing some of Li Shang's nervousness.

"The Huns have been attacking villages on the far north end of China. I would like to move through and take a direct fight." Li Shang reported.

"Yes, I do believe that is the best course of action we can take." the Emperor responded as he gave his approval of the plan. The general would take it back to his men.

* * *

**_Fa residence;_ **

The Fa clan was having their meeting with the Matchmaker while praying to their First Ancestor. They looked over Mulan's marriage prospects. Mulan sighed and sang; 'True to Your Heart'

**_'Baby, I knew at once that_ **

**_You were meant for me_ **

**_Deep in my soul, I know_ **

**_That I'm your destiny_ **

**_Though you're unsure_ **

**_Why fight the tide_ **

**_Don't think so much_ **

**_Let your heart decide_ **

**_Baby, I see your future_ **

**_And it's tied to mine_ **

**_I look in your eyes and see_ **

**_You searching for a sign_ **

**_But you'll never fall_ **

**_Till you let go_ **

**_Don't be so scared_ **

**_Of what you don't know_ **

**_True to your heart_ **

**_You must be true_ **

**_To your heart_ **

**_That's when the_ **

**_Heavens will part_ **

**_And baby, shower you_ **

**_With my love_ **

**_Open your eyes_ **

**_Your heart can tell_ **

**_You no lies_ **

**_And when you're true_ **

**_To your heart_ **

**_I know it's gonna lead_ **

**_You straight to me_ **

**_(Got to be true_ **

**_To your heart)_ **

**_Someone you know is on_ **

**_Your side, can set you free_ **

**_I can do that for you if_ **

**_You believe in me_ **

**_Why second-guess_ **

**_What feels so right_ **

**_Just trust your heart_ **

**_And you'll see the light_ **

**_True to your heart_ **

**_You must be true_ **

**_To your heart_ **

**_That's when the_ **

**_Heavens will part_ **

**_And baby, shower you_ **

**_With my love_ **

**_Open your eyes_ **

**_Your heart can tell_ **

**_You no lies_ **

**_And when you're true_ **

**_To your heart_ **

**_I know it's gonna lead_ **

**_You straight to me_ **

**_Your heart knows  
_ **

**_What's good for you_ **

**_(Good for you)_ **

**_Let your heart show_ **

**_You the way_ **

**_(Ya know it's true)_ **

**_I'll see you though_ **

**_(True_ **

**_To your heart)_ **

**_Girl, my heart is driving_ **

**_Me to where you are_ **

**_Well, you can take both hands off_ **

**_The wheel and still get far_ **

**_Be swept away_ **

**_Enjoy the ride_ **

**_You won't get lost_ **

**_With your heart to guide you_ **

**_True to your heart_ **

**_You must be true_ **

**_To your heart_ **

**_That's when the_ **

**_Heavens will part_ **

**_And baby, shower you_ **

**_With my love_ **

**_Open your eyes_ **

**_Your heart can tell you no lies_ **

**_And when you're true_ **

**_To your heart_ **

**_I know it's gonna lead_ **

**_You straight to me_ **

**_True to your heart_ **

**_You must be true_ **

**_To your heart_ **

**_That's when the_ **

**_Heavens will part_ **

**_And baby, shower you_ **

**_With my love_ **

**_Open your eyes_ **

**_Your heart will tell you no lies_ **

**_And when it's true_ **

**_To your heart_ **

**_I know it's gonna lead_ **

**_You straight to me_ **

**_(Got to be true_ **

**_To your heart)_ **

**_When things are getting' crazy_ **

**_And you don't know_ **

**_Where to start_ **

**_Just keep on believin', baby_ **

**_Just be true to your heart_ **

**_(Got to be true_ **

**_To your heart)_ **

**_(Got to be true_ **

**_To your heart)'_ **

She was trying to bring honor to her family.

* * *

While Mulan was deciding her future, Bucky and Steve had some alone time outside the story. They cuddled up.

"Are they doing Mulan?" Steve asked.

"Yes, finally!" Bucky answered.

"Nice!" Steve smiled. Then they kissed.


	3. For Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan's family takes a hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. This is potentially the last update for now, unless I manage to get on the computer tmw.

**_Ancient China;_ **

Li Shang and his father General Lu fought side by side. Sadly, his father was killed in battle. He fell and bled from his chest. He died in his son's arms.

"Father! Oh, Father!" Shang screamed. He held his father and sobbed out loud.

* * *

  ** _Fa residence;  
_**

The Fa clan was shocked to get a conscription scroll. Mulan gasped. Not only was she rejected by the Matchmaker, but her father, a frail sick man, was being drafted! Mulan couldn't take it and after dinner, made a plan.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lance, Bobbi, Bucky, Steve, Slepnir, Fenrir, Skye, and Isabella Hartley met up. They were tired of the meddling.

"Mulan is an upgrade from Ariel's sister." Bobbi was saying.

"I'm starting to not like this now." Steve groaned. As he laid his head on the table, tired already. Bucky patted him on the back in sympathy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mulan stole her father's armor and ran. She took her horse Khan, her dog, Little Brother, and a cricket; Chi-Kree with her. While on the road, she met the family guardians; a pair of mated Chinese dragons; Mushu and his mate Lian. She was going to fight in the place of her father.

* * *

A hour or so later; Lance and Bobbi had some alone time. They met up outside the story.

"Okay, so Mulan." Lance was saying.

"I meant it, being Mulan is better than being a mermaid." Bobbi was undaunted.

"I'm Shang." Lance confessed.

"Whoever sent us has the ironic sense of humor." Bobbi mused.

"I just hope that we get out of here soon. I was really hoping that when we left SHIELD, we wouldn't be sent back in war zones without actual backup." Lance sighed.

"I have to agree." Bobbi sighed. Then they kissed again and settled down to get some rest.


	4. Make a Man Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan arrives at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Depending how things pans out, ch 4 should be posted tmw.

The Hun army approached the Imperial Army without flinching. The army did not hesitate to fight off the Chinese army. They had no fear of them. It ended in a slate-mate that had the two armies going their separate ways. It wasn't a failure, but on the other hand, it wasn't the resounding victory that they'd hoped for.

* * *

Meanwhile, a disguised Mulan arrived at the military camp in the new wave of recruits. The camp was nothing but tents and old fashioned. The cadets trained in an open field. They were exhausted and in no way ready to wage war.

* * *

Life went on for Mulan. One day, she met Yao, Ling, and Chien. The quartet were the outcasts and on the fringes of the army. None of them were for the soldier banner. Yet, they bonded and became fast friends.  Still, they were not ready to save anyone.

* * *

**_Imperial Army camp;_ **

Shang put Mulan and her friends through their paces. He put them through every possible drill. Mulan and the others' usual routine was to wake up at the crack of dawn, train until they were ready to drop. They usually took breaks to eat breakfast and then lunch. He also had them go over strategy lessons with a senior officer. As Mulan and her friends were put through their paces, Shang sang; I'll Make a Man Out of You.'

**_'Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns_ **

**_Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?_ **

**_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_ **

**_But you can bet before we're through_ **

**_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_ **

**_Tranquil as a forest but on fire within_ **

**_Once you find your center, you are sure to win_ **

**_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_ **

**_And you haven't got a clue_ **

**_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_ **

**_I'm never gonna catch my breath_ **

**_Say goodbye to those who knew me_ **

**_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_ **

**_This guy's got 'em scared to death_ **

**_Hope he doesn't see right through me_ **

**_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_We must be swift as the coursing river_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_With all the force of a great typhoon_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_With all the strength of a raging fire_ **

**_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_ **

**_Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive_ **

**_Heed my every order and you might survive_ **

**_You're unsuited for the rage of war_ **

**_So pack up, go home, you're through_ **

**_How could I make a man out of you?_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_We must be swift as the coursing river_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_With all the force of a great typhoon_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_With all the strength of a raging fire_ **

**_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_We must be swift as the coursing river_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_With all the force of a great typhoon_ **

**_Be a man_ **

**_With all the strength of a raging fire_ **

**_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon'_ **

Mulan took it all, but was still hesitant.

* * *

While Mulan was enduring military life, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on a sofa. Steve was still so embarrassed.

"Babe, it will be fine." Bucky said.

"It could be worse." he finished. Steve nodded and accepted it. Then Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	5. Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan finds her place in the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next. Why the rush of updates? Simple, I wanted and I succeeded into getting to the halfway point of this fic. I'll be writing the rest of this fic during my vacation, and intend to post the remaining chapters when I return next week.

**_Imperial Palace, Ancient China;_ **

The Emperor met with Shang. Shang was still grieving his father. However, the strategy meeting was crucial. So he got down right to business. The soldiers were as ready as possible.

* * *

**_Imperial camp;_ **

Mulan bonded with her friends, Chien-Po, Ling, and Yao. They had a training session. They trained with swords, crossbows, staffs, spears, and pole weapons.

They kept training and fighting side-by-side. They were excited and ready to battle.

* * *

One day, Mulan enlisted Mushu, Lian, and Chi-Kree's help to play pranks on the camp in order to release some of the tension lingering. Their pranks caused massive panic from putting herbs in the food to cause a case of the runs, getting mud on the uniforms, and the like. After they recovered from their horror, the soldiers laughed it off.

* * *

Outside the story, Lance and Bobbi met with the others. Bucky and Steve laughed as they talked about the pranks. The others were not laughing as hard. Some seemed to be embarrassed or purely exasperated?

"Do you know a way out?" Isabella wanted to know.

"Nope, but we've got the time to help, if you want." Sleipnir offered.

"Yes, I would like that. Thanks guys." Isabella responded. So they got to work trying to find a way out.

* * *

**_library;_ **

 A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa. They kissed softly. Then they kissed again and kept on kissing until they had to come up for air.


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan puts herself at risk for others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. This is the last update for now. I'll be going out of town and won't be back until next Friday. I intend to make up for it when I return. Enjoy!:)

**_library;_ **

A few days later, Sleipnir and Fenrir were back. They read the new cue cards. They were excited and ready to go.

"The Huns were on the move with Chi-Fu and Shan Yu at the head..." Fenrir started.

* * *

**_vague location;  
_ **

The Huns were on the move. Chi-Fu and Shan Yu were besides themselves in glee. They had to make a huge move in order to make something happen. If this tactic failed, the Emperor was their next best option.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Huns and Chinese army clashed on the battlefield. The battle was extremely bloody. Many Imperial soldiers fell into battle. The survivors were now cornered.

Just before the remaining army were forced to surrender, Shang arrived with his army of recruits. Mulan took one look around and realized that they were way out of their league. Looking around some more, she spotted a cannon. 

Perfect, time to make a gamble and hope for the best.

* * *

Mulan's plan worked, and the Huns were immediately buried under an avalanche. The furious Shan Yu lashed out at Mulan in one desperate move. He stuck her with his sword just right before he was buried.

Mulan was injured and her deception was revealed when the doctor went to bandage her wound. Instead of following the law and executing her, Shang spared her life.

However, Shang still expelled Mulan from the army. Mulan was left alone in the hospital tent after being expelled. She cried and shook as she laid there.

* * *

Unknown to the Imperial army, some of the Huns had survived. Shan Yu was now left in charge of their remaining Huns. Shan Yu was seething.

Time to execute the final plan.

"To the Emperor, we go!" Shan Yu growled. So the Huns turned their sights on the Imperial City.


	7. Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan gets to speak with the Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! As promised, I'm back from my vacation with the rest of the chapters for this fic.

A few days later, Sleipnir and Fenrir were helping Isabella look for a way out of the story. Sadly, they weren't having any luck. The trio were frustrated with the lack of direction.

"What can we do?! We have nothing!" Isabella huffed.

"I'm stumped too." they replied. They all resigned themselves to taking a break.

* * *

Mulan arrived in Imperial City. Imperial City was a gorgeous utopia-esque home. She gained an audience with the Emperor and Shang. Shang was still upset about the deception. But Mulan was serious and determined.

"Shan Yu is still alive! And the Huns are coming for the city!" she announced. Shang turned a cold shoulder, but the Emperor kept her knowledge close.

* * *

**_Imperial City, Ancient China;_ **

While Mulan was speaking, the Huns arrived. They ransacked and destroyed the city. The citizens ran away in fright and tried to take cover. Some even tried to get help from the army. The majority of the Huns headed to the palace.

* * *

In the meantime, Thor, Loki, Hela, and Jory met up. They were outside of the story and knew perfectly well what was going to happen.

"The Huns are probably already in Imperial City." Jory announced.

"Shang didn't believe her." Hela added.

"He's hurt. He'll come around." Thor reassured them.

"I hope that it's before it's too late." Loki answered.

* * *

One day, Phil's team ran into Lorelei on a mission gone wrong. They stood off against each other, weapons drawn. 

"How do you like being shorthanded?" Lorelei smirked.

"You cast the spell?!" Leo shouted in shock.

"Yup. The Cinderella one was also mine." Lorelei gloated. They were furious! Seeing the anger, Lorelei promptly ran with them hot on her tail.


	8. Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan tries to make them understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next.

Fenrir and Sleipnir were back in the library. They resumed reading their cue cards.

"Mulan was having problems trying to convince Shang of her sincerity." Sleipnir continued his narration.

"But she had to keep fighting. The fate of the city depended on it." Fenrir added.

* * *

**_the palace, Imperial City, Ancient China;_ **

Mulan had problems trying to convince the stubborn captain that her concerns were very much real. As Shang continued to give her the cold shoulder, Mulan persisted. All of sudden, they were interrupted by a panicked soldier.

"We are under attack! The Huns have stormed the city!" he panted.

"What?!" Shang and Mulan yelled before hearing cannon blasts and swords clashing.

* * *

In the meantime, the Huns finally arrived at the palace. They stormed the palace and took the Emperor prisoner. Mulan and a few others rapidly hid as the invaders forced the Emperor into his throne room. 

Mulan was stunned, but she had to keep it from showing. Now was not the time to panic.

* * *

A hour later, Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao met up with their friend Mulan. The trio were eager to help. Mulan sat and thought carefully, before she came up with a plan.

After Mulan carefully explained the plan, the trio disguised themselves as concubines. They approached the Huns and attracted their attention.

While Shan Yu and his men were distracted, Mulan and the other soldiers sneaked into the palace and spread out.

**_library;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They met up outside the story and cuddled on a sofa. They exchanged kisses all the while. Then the couple smiled at each other before settling down to relax.

* * *

**_the palace, Imperial City;_ **

Mulan's plan bore fruit. Shang and his men battled the Huns. They were slowly, but steadily getting closer to the throne room. Mulan confronted Shan Yu on the roof. Their swords clashed. All of sudden, Shan gained the upper hand. He had Mulan completely cornered. The female warrior stiffened, what to do now?


	9. To Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan puts it all in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

**_the palace, Imperial City, Ancient China;_ **

Seeing that their charge was in a jam, Mushu and Lian took action. They looked around and found a cannon. Perfect! They put it to use. To their relieved surprise, the distraction worked!

* * *

The distraction more than worked. The resulting explosion killed Shan Yu and a few of his men. The rest lost morale when their leader died.

The remaining Huns were then swiftly defeated and rounded up by the Imperial army. The Emperor was then rescued and the city freed.

* * *

A few hours later, the grateful Emperor thanked Mulan with gifts and an offer. The offer was for Mulan to receive a position in the royal court as an advisor. Mulan graciously thanked the Emperor and carefully declined his offer. When asked, Mulan merely said that her wish was to return home to her family. In the end, Mulan was allowed to return home with the Emperor's crest and Shan Yu's sword.

* * *

A few days later, the happily surprised Fa family was reunited with Mulan. Mulan presented the crest and sword to her father. Zhou merely thanked his daughter and hugged her. He was just happy to have his daughter alive and well.

Moments later, Shang arrived with Mulan's helmet. The family invited him to dinner. The Huns was now gone, the dragons had a new position as the family guardian. They lived happily ever after. 

* * *

**_the library;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled on the sofa. They were relived by the outcome.

"It's finally over." Steve smiled.

"Now, we can go home." Bucky responded. They resumed cuddling. The long nightmare was finally coming to an end. They couldn't wait to return home and put a stop to this nonsense.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi at long last! This is the final fic for 2018, I'll be back with the next fic next year.  
> The prologue for the next fic will be posted next. The title is Declaration, and it is #2 for AI. Enjoy!  
> Sorry for Fury's language. It is canon that he has a potty mouth.

**_the palace infirmary, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers woke up. Reactions varied from sheer mortification to amusement. Fenrir and Sleipnir were unfazed.

"We've had worse." they chorused.

"Being Mulan is cool, I could do without being sent to a war zone though." Bobbi had to admit.

"Our roles were too much." Bucky replied with Steve backing him up.

"Don't worry. We know who cast the spell, and we will find her." Thor vowed.

"Good." Bucky replied.

* * *

That afternoon, Kurt, Dave, and Luis met up with Scott and Hope. The trio were still confused over their shared dream.

"Did you dream that you was in Ancient China?" Dave asked the others.

"No, but some of our friends did." Scott answered.

"And it wasn't a dream, sorry." Hope added.

"Wait, how?!" Kurt was shocked.

"A mage cast the spell. They're still looking for her." Hope explained. The group groaned. They really hoped that they didn't have any more crazy adventures any time soon!

* * *

That evening, Lance, Bobbi, Scott, Hope, Thor, and Jane went out on a group date. They went to a sushi bar. They shared and enjoyed their meal. They would have to do this again.

* * *

The next morning, Phil's team met with a livid Nick Fury. Fury was still pissed over being sent to Ancient China.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I was the fucking Emperor of China. What do you think?" came the angry reply. Their eyes went wide. May raised her eyebrow.

"Do you know who the mother fucker is?" Fury continued.

"Yes, it's Lorelei. Yes, the same Asgardian from before." Phil confirmed.

"Find her!" Fury growled, ending the meeting. A few days later, Lorelei was found, captured, and arrested. The furious mage was sent back to Asgard for further punishment.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They spooned on the sofa as they talked. The couple were relieved that Lorelei was finally in custody. She would be punished for putting them through danger greater than anything that they'd ever experienced.

"Now to enjoy the peace and quiet." Bucky declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's who's who.  
> Mulan Fa: Bobbi Morse  
> Captain Shang Li: Lance Hunter  
> General Li: Isabella Hartley  
> Yao: Kurt  
> Ling: Dave  
> Chien-Po: Luis  
> Mushu: Bucky Barnes  
> Lian (oc): Steve Rogers  
> Chi-Fu: Brock Rumlow  
> Shan Yu: Grant Ward  
> Emperor of China: Nick Fury (it's perfect!)  
> Narrators: Fenrir and Sleipnir


End file.
